1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for controlling transitions between a low power mode of operation of a battery system and a functional mode of operation of the battery system, and, in particular, to using power provided by the battery system itself to cause a transition from a low power mode to a functional mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of battery systems slowly leak power when not in use. Common battery systems are configured to operate in one of multiple modes of operation. The modes of operation may include one or more low power modes of operation when the battery system is not being used to provide power to an external circuit or electrical load (e.g. a medical device), one or more functional modes of operation during which the battery system provides power to the external circuit or electrical load, and/or other modes of operation. Due to power/current leakage, battery systems commonly have a limited shelf life of usability between periods of being charged. Some battery systems require an external source of power, for example power provided through an outlet to cause a transition in the battery system from a low power mode of operation to a functional mode of operation.